


Time for Connecting

by Cleo



Series: Non-Canon Sylum Stories [3]
Category: Transporter (Movies), xXx (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Mates, Rimming, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Xander have been apart for too long. Here's what happens when they finally get to have a few days to themselves with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Connecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa fic. It was requested that there be a SMUT fic with The Transporter and xXx. Here's the result of that request. Merry Christmas 2006 for you my wonderful mate and living muse Joey/Xander Cage.
> 
> This takes place within the Sylum universe. Thanks for the wonderful beta job courtesy of Alex/Odysseus

The last three months had been difficult for Frank and Xander. Frank had been constantly on jobs that had him traveling all over Europe. What was worse was that his mate had had a few difficult missions and gotten injured on one of them. It had been nothing serious and by the time Frank had reached his lover's side he was well. But just when Frank had wanted to stay and reconnect with Xander, the Council had needed him to transport an emissary to Sylum.

He'd just returned to the castle and was desperate for his mate. On the way back he'd managed to get both of them at least a week off maybe more and left a very upset Gibbons to explain it to his superiors. He'd called ahead to the castle and told Jeeves to have his house in France prepared for a long stay. He was just here to get Xander and leave for somewhere they couldn't be disturbed. He was taking his mate home to reconnect.

Bursting into their rooms at the castle Frank stopped suddenly at the sight of his mate, shirtless and dozing on the sofa in the sitting area. Taking a deep breath to inhale his scent, he couldn't stop the low growl that came out or the sudden arousal that had him hard and hurting almost immediately. Frank stalked over towards his lover and claimed his mouth fiercely, asleep or not he needed to taste him. 

Xander was stunned. Initially he stiffened at the attack but quickly realized it was his mate and gave himself over to the lustful need he felt coming from the other half of his soul. When Frank pulled back Xander licked his lips enjoying the taste of his love. The deepening lust from his mate as he watched Xander's tongue savor their mixed taste gave Xander a measure of his power over the usually stoic man. 

"I thought you were going to be gone for a few more days? I wasn't expecting you back until day after tomorrow," Xander asked.

"Plans changed. Now lets go. I want to get you somewhere where people won't bug us for a long, long time," Frank said getting up as he offered his mate a hand. 

"Where we going?" Xander asked as he accepted Frank's help. He had an idea of where he wanted them to go and was glad his mate seemed to be on the same page. Before he could go pack he was grabbed and thrown over his mate's shoulder. "Hey!? What do you think you're doing?"

"I told you we are going somewhere to be alone," and proceeded to walk out to the car not caring who saw them. 

Frank took the quickest route to the airport driving as fast as he could get away with. He'd told the pilot to refuel and restock the plane, as he wanted to take off as soon as he got back with Xander. They reached the airport in record time and Frank pulled up along side the plane thanking the powers that it was a private airstrip. He went to the other side of the car and once again carried his mate, this time onto the plane. He fastened both of them into theirs seats and ordered the pilot to take off. 

When it was safe to move about Frank released their belts and pushed Xander onto the sofa seats. He lay out over his mate and proceeded to map with his hands every muscle outline and groove. Growling he dove down kissing his lover deeply and fiercely, reclaiming the mouth that belonged to him and him alone.

Xander's arousal had rocketed with each show of dominance from his mate. He loved seeing his lover lose control and claim him. He reveled under the current onslaught he was subjected to. The possessiveness and aggression mixed with the knowledge that only he had the power to cause this rigidly controlled man to lose it to this extent was better than any adrenaline high he'd ever had. That thought along with the hands currently playing his body brought out a deep moan from his lips. 

"F-Frank...oh..." All thoughts about words were quickly forgotten as his mate licked and nibbled along his neck and collarbone. His body worked on autopilot as he tilted his head for better access and arched seeking friction that was not forthcoming.

Frank shifted off to the side just enough so his mate would not be able to rub against his body. "No, my love. Not yet. We have plenty of time for that. Though heaven knows I could fuck you through the floor right now. I want that to be for when we are truly alone and don't have to move. Because when I am done with this tight ass you won't be able to move," Frank said squeezing Xander's ass in emphasis.

Xander groaned. Frank chuckled. He knew how much his Xander loved to hear how well he would be claimed. He got a rush thinking about all the ways he could leave his mark and claim on his mate's body and soul. He was always amazed at the fanatical possessiveness Xander could arouse in him. "Besides love I don't want to start something only to have to return to our seats for landing before we could finish. And you know I love seeing you hard and desperate for me," Frank said as he lightly caressed the hard and throbbing bulge in his mate's tight pants. 

Frank basked in the sounds of need that came from his mate's succulent lips. "Soon, my own. I'll give you more of me than you can handle and then start it all over again." Frank stroked the exposed nipples that were begging for attention in the cool air of the cabin. "So responsive to my touch." Frank said as his caresses brought moans and whimpers to Xander's lips.

The pilot announced their imminent landing and Frank gently restrained his mate while taking his own seat. He saw the need and frustration building and was looking forward to the eruption when they were alone. "Remember love, you are mine. All of you mind, body, soul and spirit. So don't go getting any ideas about playing without me," Frank sternly teased.

Xander banged his head against the back of the seat as he groaned in frustration. "You trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Ah, love...already dead. Remember?" Frank said with an impish smile.

"Okay, then you are trying to restart my heart?" Xander retorted.

Smiling Frank listened in on their approach as they landed. Once again he unbuckled his mate and carried him out to the waiting car. Again he drove as quickly as he safely could to their house desperate to have his soulmate all to himself. Finally he pulled the car into the garage and turned it off. Before the car could idle down he dragged his lover in for a fierce kiss. He let his hands caress the muscled chest and abs as he deepened the kiss. When he heard Xander's needful moan he broke the kiss and growled at the dazed look on his face. Giving his lips one last lick; he went around to help his mate out. 

Looking at his Xander half naked in the dim light of the garage Frank thought he'd never seen such an incredible sight. He couldn't resist pushing him against the car with his body as he took his mouth in a devastating kiss pressing their hard cocks together as he held him immobile with one arm around his back and a hand on his ass. 

"P-Please..." whimpered Xander when his lips were released so his ear and neck could be attacked. 

"Please, what love?" Frank asked as his teeth worried an earlobe.

"P-Please..." Xander was beyond thought he was all need. His body craved completion at the hands of this man who so lovingly tortured him.

"I can't help love, if I don't know what it is you want," Frank teased as he worked his way down his mate's body sucking and nibbling on various hotspots on his way towards Xander's nipples.

"Y-you. P-please..." Xander pleaded.

"Me what love?" Frank continued his assault on the pert little nubs on his chest. 

"Y-you..." Xander moaned unable to speak though his mind was screaming for Frank to fuck him hard and fast. 

Frank sensed Xander had reached his limit and worked his way lower. He fell to his knees in front of his lover and quickly undid the pants that had been restricting his mate's rock hard member. He pushed the material down past muscled thighs ensuring he had full access to any bits of him he could want. Slowly he caressed and stroked the exposed shaft. He licked along the crease where thigh met groin and buried his face in the dark curls. Frank took a deep breathe of the scent that defined his mate and his mouth watered for a taste. 

The sounds Xander had been making were going straight to Frank's cock. Not to mention the power, knowing only he could make the great Xander Cage whimper like a puppy in need. Only his body could bring those exquisite sounds forth from his mate. He wanted to hear more of him and louder. So he slowly sucked on his balls. Taking each one and giving them special attention then he sucked both in at once and proceeded to lave them simultaneously with his tongue causing even more beautiful sounds to pour out. 

Slowly he released his mate's balls and worked his way up the shaft. The taste was tantalizing as he worked his way toward the leaking tip. Frank's tongue struck out quickly to lick at the divinely salty taste that was Xander. The tease of flavor caused Frank to crave the full essence of his mate's seed. Slowly he engulfed the tip sucking and licking as if working on a Popsicle. He held down his love's hips when he felt the first thrust into his mouth seeking for deeper contact. 

Frank was rock hard and wasn't sure he could move without severe injury or damage to his anatomy. He badly wanted both the taste of his mate and to be buried balls deep inside him. Frank slid a wet finger into the taut body before him. That last little bit of sensation set Xander off shooting down Frank's throat with a cry that echoed around the small garage. Frank happily swallowed every drop given him savoring the taste as he licked the shaft clean.

Frank stood up and looked at his debauched and spent mate. He kissed him deeply, "God, you're sexy. You know that?" Frank asked as he caressed Xander's sides while he got himself under control.

"Huh?" Xander was incapable of coherent thought let alone speech.

Chuckling Frank pulled Xander's pants up but didn't fasten them. "Time for us to get someplace more comfortable to continue this. You ready?" At Xander's weak nod he picked his mate up once again and brought him into the house and to their bedroom. Frank quickly stripped them, briefly noting with approval that the preparations that he had asked Jeeves for had been made.

Frank slowly crawled up the bed licking at the exposed flesh laid before him. Pushing Xander's legs apart he began preparing his mate, fucking the puckered hole with his tongue. When he was fully prepared Frank bent him double and shoved himself home, hard and deep. He immediately began an almost brutal pace laying total claim to his mate's body. 

Xander gasped in pleasurable pain, as he was split in two. Frank's subvocal growling sent shivers racing across his skin and down his spine. He loved the rush he got when his mate went cavevamp. He loved to surrender at these times to the passion and knew how a simple thing would guarantee he got fucked into the next century. Xander raised his hands above his head and bared his neck submissively to his mate. Then Frank gave a loud growl and all thought was gone from Xander's mind as he was claimed thoroughly.

Frank's control snapped at Xander's total surrender. He pulled out, flipped his mate onto his hands and knees and plunged back in pounding even faster into the willing body. He raked his nails over the muscular back causing trails of blood to come up. Without missing a stroke he leaned over licking the little rivers of blood and moaned at his mate's sweet taste. Frank pulled Xander into his lap allowing his cock to bury itself deeper into the tight sheath of his body. The blood still flowing between their bodies adding another layer to their building completion.   


"Mine," Frank growled repeatedly.

"Yours," Xander said. He held on to Frank an arm around the back of his head and a hand on a hip as he once again bared his neck. "Yours," he exhaled heavily.

It was too tempting and irresistible. Frank's fangs lowered and embedded themselves into lover's neck. With the taste of his mate bursting and flowing along his nerves he pumped hard and deep a few more times before exploding deep inside Xander.

Xander was so sensitized that when he felt Frank sink his fangs into him he felt like he was on fire as their bond and their orgasm flared around him. He felt Frank's seed as an almost physical brand on his soul, marking and claiming for all that he was his and his alone. Xander collapsed against Frank knowing full well that his mate would take care of him.

Frank licked the wound closed and then gently sucked on the bite area leaving a mark, though temporary. He kissed his mate's neck, "Love you, my own. Love you so much."

"Love you too, babe," Xander said rubbing the back of Frank's head. "So what now?"

"Sleep, feed and I fuck you again and again and again," Frank said and tweaked a nipple to make his point.

"How long do we have?" Xander asked as he ground down on Frank's semi hard cock.

Moaning Frank answered, "A week, seven whole days with no interruptions from anyone. I told them unless the Council itself was under attack not to bother us," Frank finished while nuzzling an ear. 

"Mmmm...Is there anyway we could spend all that time here in bed?" Xander tilted his head and ran his hand over Frank's hip and toward his ass.

"I told Jeeves to have them put a small fridge in here and stock it full of blood and what not for a week. So we don't have to really move for anything other than necessities." Frank pushed Xander back down on the bed and licked the wounds still on his back closed. Then started to slowly thrust in and out of his mate. "Mmmm...always so good. I Love fucking you like this. Get to see myself going in and out of your tight hot ass," Frank said as he slapped both cheeks and squeezed them tight.

Xander moaned and dropped his head to his arms and raised his ass higher for more. The sting of the pain mixing with the pleasure of having his hole filled was pumping him up again. "More..."

Frank brought a hand down on his ass. With each slap he'd feel the muscles clench around him and thrust deeper. He alternated between spanking and kneading the ass before him. Now that the edge was off some he was going to enjoy living here for a nice long while. He reached around and pulled on a nipple causing Xander to buck under him. Frank twisted and pulled on his tits with a possessiveness he knew Xander loved and he enjoyed his mate's reactions to it. 

"Frank, so close..." Xander moaned out as he writhed on the cock inside him. 

Frank reached under and squeezed Xander's balls hard, stopping the orgasm that was building. "No, not till I say you can," he whispered in his mate's ear.

Frank rolled them onto their sides and pulled one of Xander's legs onto his hip allowing him to go deeper into his mate. He proceeded to pinch and maul his nipples as he fucked his hole and sucked on his shoulder and neck. 

Xander was in sensual overload heaven. All he could do was feel and enjoy all that was being done to him. He couldn't help the moans, groans and whimpers that his lover and mate pulled from his body. He'd never admit to anyone that he enjoyed being used by his lover. The idea that his wishes and wants had no bearing on the pleasure that he'd receive was better than any rush he'd ever gotten. That his completion would be whenever Frank wished got him harder and hotter than anything else ever did and Xander surrendered to it with utter abandon.

"Gonna make you feel this for so long, love," Frank said as he sped up his thrusts he was reaching his limit of control as he'd watched the play of emotions on Xander's face. The love, trust, lust, desire and complete surrender was always his undoing. He played with his love's balls and rubbed just behind them as he fucked his chute hard and deep. 

"Frank!" Xander cried as he was pushed again to the edge. "P-please! P-please..." Xander begged.

Frank couldn't deny that plea and once again sank his fangs into Xander while offering his wrist to his mate. Their bond flared bright as the sun around them as their pleasure kept rebounding and doubling on them until it went supernova and they both howled in climax. 

Panting heavily they kissed deeply tasting each other's blood. "Mine," Frank said after the kiss ended. He pulled Xander closer to him and wrapped him in his arms.

"Yours," Xander answered as he snuggled closer to his mate. "After we get some rest and food. _I'm_ gonna show _you_ just who you belong to," Xander said with a yawn and drifted into sleep.

"Looking forward to it," Frank said as he too succumbed to sleep.


End file.
